The present disclosure relates to a method of inspecting a surface and a method of inspecting a photomask. The present disclosure also relates to a method of inspecting a surface using a multibeam inspection device and a method of inspecting a photomask using a multibeam inspection device.
According to an accelerating trend of high integration of semiconductor devices, the importance of critical dimension uniformity (CDU) of light shielding patterns in a photomask has increased. However, since the number of inspection points where an actual measurement of a critical dimension (CD) is performed is extremely limited due to time constraints, it may be difficult to predict the CDU of the light shielding patterns in the photomask. Accordingly, it will be beneficial to improve the inspecting method of the CDU of light shielding patterns in a photomask.
Furthermore, a method of precisely inspecting the uniformity of a pattern and a thickness, and inspecting a defect rate of various foil surfaces used to manufacture a semiconductor device at high speed is also beneficial.